A mobile device such as a cellular phone, handheld device, handheld computer, “Palmtop”, Mobile Internet Devices (MIDs) or the like is typically a pocket-sized computing device having a user interface such as a display screen with touch input or a miniature or micro keyboard. Many personal digital assistants (PDAs) integrate the inputs and outputs with a touch-screen interface.
Mobile devices such as Smartphones, PDAs, and Enterprise digital assistants (EDAs) are popular tools for those whom require the assistance and convenience of a conventional computer in environments where carrying one would not be practical. EDAs offer functionality for the business user such as integrated data capture devices like Bar Code, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) and Smart Card readers. As is the case with many PDAs, EDAs may also include a Touch Screen, an Infrared Data Association (IrDA), Bluetooth®, and a Memory card slot.
As mobile devices become more capable in processing, communication and storage, new applications are emerging to take advantage of these capabilities and the inherent mobility of these devices. Mobility, however, imposes several constraints on the types of interaction users of mobile devices can be involved in. It is increasingly common for users to use of the device capabilities (calendar, contacts, email, location based services, . . . ) when a visual interaction is inappropriate. Examples of such situations are situations in which the user is physically active (walking, running, driving); the device is not reachable (e.g.: in the purse or pocket); the screen is too small for a quick interaction; or the user is engaged in demanding activities or at least visually demanding activities.
As a consequence, seamless eyes-free interactions should be developed that address all the tasks that are commonly performed by users while interacting with their devices. One of these common tasks is based on the selection of one or several items in a list. For example, lists of commands to be conveyed to the device, contacts, to-do list, appointments and the like.
One way of implementing an eyes-free interaction for the “List Selection” task is based on the utilization of an “Audible List” (meaning that all the list items are played back sequentially to the user). In such an interaction, the sequential nature of an Audible List limits its efficiency, increasing the time utilized to traverse the list, as opposed to the direct access nature of a visual list.